i'd come for you
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: a song fic and spoiler for hey look me over


**A/N don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories but I am writing these other ones trying to help me with my writers block on my first (difficult is what makes it true) I also have been dieing to try and write this one now that I have the time to do it I will enjoy :D**

**Btw I know the song( I'd come for you - nickelback )wasn't made in the 50's but I really wanted to use it so just go along with it**

**Disclaimer: doesn't it say it all if not I don't own mash or the song I'd come for you**

**A unseen scene in hey look me over when Hawkeye and Margaret are in O'club also its kind of a spoiler for it –one shot my first **

**also it starts from where Hawkeye is talking with kellye at her tent and also a cut scene from it just go along with it**

Hawkeye walked over to the nurse's tent flowers in hand and looking very handsome in his tux his head held high, he knocked on the door and stood waiting or the door to open. Nurse Kellye opened the door and standing in front of her was Hawkeye

"_hi"_ the very handsome, tall dark haired surgeon spoke to the nurse as the door swung open

"_look at you, sorry she's not here"_

"_who?"_

"_whoever you came to see"_

"_I came to see you"_

Kellye smiled surprised "_is that so"_

"_you were right I really wasn't seeing you, actually you are everything you said you were "_

"_well thanks that's nice "_

"_I brought these for you_" he handed her the yellow wild flowers

her smile grew as she gently grabbed them from his strong surgeons hands "_oh thank you_ "she smelled the flowers

"_can I come in for a minute ?"_

"_well gee hmm "_

"_I mean unless there's a problem "_

"_well no hmm_ " colonel bucholds aid walked up and stood behind kellye "_ hi _" he smiled and raised his glass of wine

"_ahh oh right "_

"_want your flowers back ?"_

"_uh no ,no, no, you, you two kids have a good time_ "

"_ok"_ she smiled more and started to close the door

"_wait, wait a minute kellye can I talk to you for a minute?"_

She stopped and turned to look at him a little surprised "_yea sure_ "she stepped outside in to the warm nights air and told the colonels aid_" I'll be back in a minute"_ she closed the door behind her "_yes Hawkeye?"_

" _look uh… the reason why I always went after the others nurses is because … _uh " he looked away wondering why he was about to tell her this secret that only B.J knew about, it was his darkest secret but he had to tell her she was the closest to Margaret out of all the nurses and she deserved to know the truth, and he knew he could trust her

"_you ok captain"_

"_what oh yea, yea um what I was trying to say is… the reason I went after every other nurse besides you is because your well the closest…"_

"_closest to what ?"_

"_closest to Margaret " _he rarely addressed her as Margaret to the nurses

"_yea so? I don't understand"_

"_I mean you are the closest out of the nurses, more to say you're her friend "_

"_yea and so are you, actually you're her closest friend I think she ever had … Hawkeye what is it?"_

"_well you see that's just it I'm her closet friend_" he stressed the word friend a little_ "just her friend. I mean she shares some things to you and well she knows you and you know her …and her men issue "_

"_what are you talking about I'm really confused?"_

"_look kellye I'm just going to come out and say it … I uh.. I lo… I love Margaret dearly I mean really love her id even give up medicine for her "_

"_really?…"_kellye was really shocked at this point " _I don't know what to say"_

"_I'm not finished you're her closest female friend in camp so I felt as if I went after you I would be betraying her, … I … hope you understand "_

"_yea , yea I do captain does she know ?"_

"_no , no you see if she did shed probably rip my head off I can't tell her and besides there's no reason in this world or chance that she would even consider to feel anything for me, I'm lucky I'm even her friend let alone her closest one, that's why I always chase the nurses, just trying to forget the fact that I love a woman I can never have"_

"_captain! You're kidding why do you think she is always herself with you, why do you think she tells everything to you. Why do you think you're the only one who really knows her or she confides in and why do you think she is comfortable with you enough to tell you anything or even shed tears in front of you. Don't you see I think she might really care for you really put it together captain look at the situation"_

"_you're kidding?"_

"_no I'm not, tell her, just don't be afraid to do it go on she might be in the officer's club now go and find her"_

"_thanks kellye , you really are something special"_

"_thank you now run along_ " he smiled and walked away and headed to the officers club, and as if on que Margaret houlihan skipped out of her tent that's just two tents away from the nurses tent , truthfully she heard there conversation and honestly she did love him so she decided to take her chances tonight

"_what's the occasion? "_ she asked eyeing him he looked very handsome and she longed for his hands to roam her body

He looked at his arm and smiled _"graduation day I just got an education"_

"_did you, so did I"_ she looked down fixing her uniform

"_what was yours?"_ he asked as the neared the door to the officers club

She looked up smiling and stopped and looked at him, he also stopped ,she leaned against the door with her left elbow and put her hand to her cheek "_what was yours?"_

"_yea your right its none of my business_ "he reached for the door and she stopped him he turned to look at her confused she then asked "_how's your lindy?"_

"_how's yours?"_

"_perfect but I can take it down a lil "_ she said smiling he smiled back wondering how this night would go and if he should tell her and laughing inside at her joke, he opened the door and followed her in as the loud music buzzed around them and as couples danced to the fast beat music, she danced her way in as he closed the door behind them, he grabbed her hand and they started to moving in sync as B.J , colonel potter ,Charles, and father mulcahy sat and watched . Klinger wandered over to them wearing his hawian shirt cleaning a glass since he was the bartender that evening , they all watched and smiled at the couple as other couples cleared the floor for them as they danced in perfect harmony smiling and laughing, they twirled and spun around ,he grabbed her waist and swung her around his and she landed without missing a beat and he dipped her as he dipped her he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back without hesitation and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepend the kiss

They both came up for air smiling and everyone clapped , smiling at each other their faces so close and their hands still wrapped around each other . the colonel leaned in to speak quietly with B.J _"watch this"_ he stood up and wandered over to the Juke box and slid in a quarter and selected a song it was a slow paced song and everyone made their way back to the floor with their partners and started slow dancing, the colonel went and sat back down with the gang and then spoke_" do you think they will tell each other"_ Klinger then replied_" I sure hope so they belong together"_

Back on the dance floor Hawkeye pulled Margaret closer so their foreheads were touching and started dancing with her, she didn't refuse and kept looking at him he then started to sing to the music

his soft voice sending chills down her spine

_**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.**_

_**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**_

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading**_

_**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**_

_**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**_

_**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**_

_**Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out**_

_**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

Tears now falling from her eyes and starting, in other's this touching every ones heart to watch a couple in so much love and not know it, everyone wishing their one loves were with them she held him closer and he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter their faces so close they could feel their hot breath on each other

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**_

_**My mind was closing, now I'm believing**_

_**I finally know just what it means to let someone in**_

_**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**_

_**So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone**_

_**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**_

_**Here and now this I vow.**_

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

She put her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers

_**No matter what gets in my way**_

_**As long as there's still life in me**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**_

_**Yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to.**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way**_

_**As long as there's still life in me**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_

_**I'd crawl across this world for you**_

_**Do anything you want me to**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_

_**You know I'll always come for you.**_

The song came to an end yet again everyone started clapping, Hawkeye and Margaret forgetting everyone was there and just focusing on that moment

"_Margaret I don't know how to tell you this but for a while now I have grown to feel something for you, I know you have had bad experiences with men but I'm different than those idiots who hurt you, I'm not Donald or frank or scully, I'm me Hawkeye someone who will love you no matter what and someone who will never break your heart, I love you just for who you are ill love Margaret , major, or even hot lips , Margaret I would give up medicine for you I couldn't do that with Carlye but I can do it for you, my life means nothing if you're not in it, an it kills me to think that some point in my life you won't be there Margaret I … I love you and only ever you …"_ he breathed in expecting the worst that never came

She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks she captured his lips with hers

"_three words I thought I would never hear you say to me Benjamin franklin , I have only ever truly loved one man in my life and this man is staring at me right now with his beautiful blue eyes and holding me in a way that only he knows how to do, loving me, just like I love him "_

"_nothing is more beautiful then you are Margaret houlihan_ " he picked her up in a bridal carry and kissed her again ignoring everyone and the words 'finally' that he swore came from the gang in the back, he walked out of the officers club and made his way to her tent , he struggled to open the door but when he did he stepped in with her still in his arms swearing to her he will never let go…

**A/N so there you go should I continue or just leave it as a one shot ? R&R please!**


End file.
